


Aomine Daiki gana Eurovisión

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki participa en Eurovisión 2014 y gana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine Daiki gana Eurovisión

Estaba clarísimo que Aomine Daiki iba a ganar Eurovisión. Por algo era el favorito de los eurofans y el número uno en la casa de apuestas, ¿o no? Hasta los demás países participantes le echaban flores cada vez que pasaban a su lado y lo contemplaban con una mezcla de envidia y admiración.

«El único que puede ganar Eurovisión soy yo», pensó Aomine con una sonrisilla socarrona.

—Buena suerte, Aominecchi —le dijo Kise, el presentador, justo antes de que empezase la gala. ¿Suerte? ¿Aomine? Iba sobrado.

Los demás concursantes estaban más temblorosos que un flan, rogando a los dioses que no se les olvidara la letra en medio de la actuación o que les saliese un gallo que ensordase a medio Copenhague. Claro que Aomine no tenía que preocuparse por asuntos así de ridículos.

Él iba a ganar.

—¡Damas y caballeros, gracias por acudir esta noche a…! ¡OH! ¡Senpai, senpai! ¡Estoy aquí! —exclamó Kise con su voz de pollo deshuesado mientras saludaba al equipo de baloncesto del instituto Kaijou, que estaba en un palco especial.

«El palco de los perdedores», Aomine se rió de su propia ocurrencia. A ese palco se unirían todos los que no fueran él. Salvo las polacas. Esas podrían ir con él al hotel.

Porque Aomine iba a ganar.

Uno de Kaijou, el que tenía cara de castor, empezó a gritar como un descosido y la cámara lo enfocó de pleno. Mientras, Moriyama posaba de modo afectado y Kasamatsu, el capitán retaco, suspiraba avergonzado. Menuda panda de mequetrefes. Normal que nunca ganasen ningún partido.

A diferencia de Aomine.

Kise continuó con su presentación y, tras unos quince minutos que solo lograron sacar bostezos del público, comenzaron las actuaciones. Había un suizo que silbaba mientras ponía muecas forzadas, las tetas de las polacas, unos griegos saltando en una colchoneta, las tetas de las polacas, una tía que acababa de salir de la ducha, un noruego decepcionado con la vida, las tetas de las polacas y unos señores que estaban haciendo el peor cosplay jamás visto de la Generación de los Milagros.

Ah, también había uno muy motivado con un piano circular.

Y las tetas de las polacas.

Todos ellos iban con unos atuendos rimbombantes que llamaban más la atención que la canción en sí. Aomine, el último en actuar, tenía claro que lo verdaderamente importante era la canción,  _el mensaje que transmitía_ , y que su aspecto era irrelevante. Total, iba a ganar de todos modos.

Así que salió en chándal al escenario. Era uno que le había comprado su tía cuando estaba en secundaria. Le quedaba un pelín apretado y cortito de más. Miró al público con gesto desafiante y comenzó su canción. Se titulaba UNSTOPPABLE, en mayúsculas, que según el comentarista de España se pronunciaba “enstopáibol” y significaba “que no se puede poner por encima”.

Aomine no podía confirmar si aquella traducción era o no correcta, más que nada porque no sabía español. No le hacía falta para hacerse con la victoria.

Lo único necesario para ganar era él mismo.

Cantó como si le fuera la vida en ello, emocionando al público con su energía rebosante y su potencia vocal. Todo el mundo movía el esqueleto al son de Aomine Daiki. Sí, _todo_  el mundo. Espectadores, telespectadores, los que lo veían con  _wi-fi_ robado, incluso los que ni sabían qué era Eurovisión.

Al terminar la canción, llovieron sujetadores y braguitas del cielo —ninguna de ellas de las polacas, por desgracia— y hasta los más machos lloraban a lágrima viva, conscientes de que jamás podrían ser la mitad de geniales que Aomine Daiki.

Con aquella explosión de sentimientos a nivel global, llegaron las votaciones.

Ni qué decir tiene que todo el mundo votó a Aomine Daiki.

—Oit points fom Ehpein chu Aomine Daiki. ¡Congratuleisions! —aplaudió un tal Kiko, guiñándole el ojo a Kise. A saber por qué.

Pues menuda mierda. ¡España fue el único país en no darle los doce puntos a Aomine!

Bueno, Portugal tampoco. Pero ni a Aomine ni a nadie le importaba lo que Portugal tuviera que decir.

—¡Gracias por tus votos, Riverocchi! —contestó Kise con una mirada tan impura que hasta la polaca de la mantequilla se escandalizó— ¡Ya solo queda un país por votar! ¡Aomine Daiki!

—Ten points from Aomine Daiki to las polacas —dijo Aomine con una seriedad inédita—. Y doce points from Aomine Daiki to Aomine Daiki.

—¡Con eso concluyen las votaciones! —anunció Kise— Y el ganador es…

Hizo una pausa muy dramática que no levantó ningún tipo de tensión. El público e incluso los demás participantes podían ver claramente que había un país que tenía más de trescientos puntos.

En efecto, ese país era Aomine Daiki.

— **¡¡¡AOMINE DAIKI!!!** —a Kise se le saltaron las lágrimas mientras comunicaba el resultado—¡¡¡AOMINECCHI, FELICIDADES!!!

—¡DAI-CHAN, LO HAS LOGRADO! —Satsuki le dio tal abrazo que casi lo tiró al suelo— ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

—Felicidades, Aomine-kun —Tetsu se le acercó con una sonrisa sincera—. Lo merecías.

—¡Guau, guau, guau! Barf, barf —secundaron Nigou y Kagami Taiga.

La música de UNSTOPPABLE llenó una vez más los oídos del público, que no cabía en sí de la emoción. Ya solo se podían sentir las notas de la canción y el nombre de Aomine coreado por siete billones de personas.

Aomine volvió a cantar. Lo dio todo, ¡todo! Era un himno a la gloria, al sudor del vencedor, a la aomineidad daikiana en sí misma.

Sí, Aomine Daiki por fin había ganado Eurovisión.

(Y por méritos propios, no por haberse follado al presentador)

 

( _Que también_ )


End file.
